micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Danvania
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Republic of Danvania page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ptrcancer (Talk) 21:06, October 18, 2009 Official Warning Danvania, You have all ready been told that offensive behaviour cannot be tolerated. What you were arguing about on VTAbenakiMD's talk page is irrelevant - telling another user to "SCREW OFF" is not acceptable conduct on this wiki. This is a safe, secure and friendly community where every user has the right to be respected. We are very lenient here with exchanges between micronations provided they are diplomatic and proper, but we do not allow personal arguements to accelerate to that kind of level. Consider this an official warning seeing as this is the second time I've had to caution you in a short space of time. Please learn to treat other users with more respect and if you have fallings out, act in a civil fashion, not an overly aggressive one. Any issues you have can easily be reported to me or one of my colleagues using the report function and so there is absolutely no reason to behave that way. ptrcancer (Admin) 00:08, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Two hour suspension for categorically failing to adhere to Admin warnings. ptrcancer (Admin) 01:00, November 28, 2009 (UTC) well I'm back. Don't worry Im not going to post bad stuff anymore, so chill. But if someone does insult me like last time, I will retaliate like last time. Danvania 03:44, November 28, 2009 (UTC) RE: GUM message Hi I still don't meant to sound authoritarian/evil/heavy-handed, but posting stuff like that around the micronational world does not reflect well on the organisation, nor, indeed, upon yourself and your micronation. Most people around the micronational world behave and act like true diplomats. Although I'll let this pass, you should learn from this. We all make mistakes, I certainly have in the past, and I accept this. Please try to avoid posting similar things. Sincerely, A-One 07:12, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Danvania Article Hello there! :) Thank you for getting in touch. Essentially, the problem with your article is that you lack detail on the most important part of your article: government. You should write at least one full paragraph if possible (six lines on the wiki is usually taken to be a full paragraph), briefly explaining the core features of the government, though it is recommended you go into much more depth wherever possible. It is also good to add a leading sentence to your first paragraph - for example, "The Republic of Danvania is a nominally Theocratic Republic in which government powers of the executive, legislative and juidicla branches are unified into a single institution (the Presidency)". You could then go on to explain what the major powers and responsibilities of the President are, and explain why there are no independent legislative or judicial branches. Once you have done at least this, I can remove the template, though I would suggest you expand other sections too. Try taking a look at the pages for the Cheslovian Federation, Federal Republic of St.Charlie and Democratic People's Republic of Erusia to get an idea of what a good article should look like. I'd also like to request that you replace your current infobox with the main nation infobox - this lets you add more quick data to your page, and makes it look better. ptrcancer (Admin) 20:29, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Templates Hello again, Firstly, it wasn't the Fantasy template - an oversight meant the "Comical" template had the wrong title. Sorry about that! :) Firstly: the information that was deemed to be dubious has been removed, and so you were correct to remove the Accuracy Disputed template. I can see no further major points of contention in the article. Once again, I apologise if I failed to notice that the first time. We're in the process of organising the next phase in a major clean-up of the wiki and the recent influx of new nations doesn't give us a lot of time to deal with each one in detail. However, cultural quirks or no, we are not merely an encyclopedia of micronations but also a catalogue - and so it is important we categorise nations publically and accurately to the best of our ability. Numerous amendments to the constitution of Danvania paint it as being a nation that is not entirely serious in the sense it is not professional from a micropatrological perspective. It does not necessarily mean the nation is a joke (the info templates are generic, hence the use of terms such as may and not is) in the sense that it has been added purely for comical effect. If you like, an official notice can be posted at the top of your nation's talk page explaining the reasons for the template, which I am re-adding now that its been fixed. ptrcancer (Admin) 18:06, November 27, 2009 (UTC) We are serious so I think the new template does not apply either. And so are our laws. Danvania 22:34, November 27, 2009 (UTC) WAR! yes war. Greetings Danvania This is the Official Declaration Of War from the Democratic Republic Of Longarnia We declare war for you homophobic and, dare i say, racist views and practises. Huh.. Congratulations to all of you guys for not noticing that Danvania is inactive since January. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 05:29, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :And further congratulations from me for this curious declaration of 'war'. § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 10:28, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :This is why I don't get on MicroWiki because all of these "wars" and "alliances" mean nothing. Danvania is still active, just not on MicroWiki. Danvania 22:36, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Re War exactly how is this war going to be fought seeing as my country is far away from yall Danvania 22:28, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Greetings President Davis I apologise for my declearation of war, I was in a fiarly foul mood on the day of the declearation and would like to call a complete truce between our two countires. Allies (If you want), but a truce none the less, Our two countries shall never bother each other again. And As I said, I apologise. President Thomas Bainbridge DR Of Longarnia P.S. it wasn't a publicity stunt, just a really bad mood. Thomasbainbridge 10:25, September 29, 2010 (UTC) St.Charlies I would you to join me in attaking this evil empire with the hope to kill him and his evil regime thank you. :We're actually not an evil empire but a military dictatorship. I is appalled. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 16:11, October 5, 2010 (UTC)